Agricultural round balers are known. Via a holding and supplying unit, mowed crops, lying on the ground, are conducted into a pressing chamber of the round baler. The pressing chamber has pressing elements in the form of rollers, straps, or chain elements, via which crops conveyed into the pressing chamber are shaped, in a known manner, into a round bale. The actual pressing operation is followed by a wrapping or binding operation, in which the formed or pressed round bale is wrapped or bound with a mesh, a film, or a yarn as soon as the round bale has attained a desired or predetermined size. The holding and supplying unit and the driving of the pressing elements are generally operated via a centrally located gear, which is driven by a joint drive shaft of a towing vehicle, for example, the power-take-off shaft of a tractor or agricultural towing vehicle, or a drive shaft on a self-propelled round baler. The gear operates a first drive train for the holding and supplying device and another drive train for the pressing elements. Instead, parallel drives for each of the drive trains can be provided on the gear. The drive trains, however, can be situated in a row, one after the other, and are driven with only one driven unit of the gear. During the wrapping or binding operation, the holding and supplying of crops is generally interrupted because travelling over the field is interrupted, so the round baling process stops and additional crops are not taken up. After the wrapping or binding operation is ended, the finished round bale is ejected and travelling to take up additional crops is again undertaken so that a new pressing operation can be introduced. The entire round bale production process is, accordingly, composed of the pressing operation, the wrapping or binding operation, and the ejection of the finished round bale, wherein a not inconsiderable amount of time must be expended for the wrapping or binding operation and for the ejection of the round bale, or in other words, the work time and thus the productivity during the round bale production can be decisively influenced by the wrapping and binding operation and by the ejection.